Missing Eds
by THEPokemonMaster12
Summary: Its been a month since the events of "Big Picture Show", and Kevin, the Eds and the rest of the neighborhood kids couldn't be happier. that is until the Eds mysteriously vanish and the police have no idea where they are. Kevin and his friends take it upon themselves to find the three idiots.
1. moving on from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ed Edd n Eddy. All rights go to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. This story takes place around month after Big Picture Show.

The sun was starting to set in the Peachcreek suburban cul de sac. It was a warm, early June evening as Kevin and his friend Eddy walked back to their houses after a long day of fun with the rest of their friends. The two boys lived right next door to each other, so they got to continue to talk and bond. Kevin was tall and continued to wear his typical outfit of a large, lime green, t-shirt, with a red baseball cap to cover his mostly bald head, with some strands of coppery, red colored hair sticking out from it. Eddy, his friend and next door neighbor, was also wearing his outfit of choice. A yellow and blue t-shirt with blue shorts and a wallet clip, not like there was anything worth taking from it, sticking out of his pocket. Kevin had to admit, about a month ago he never thought he would've had such a strong friendship with Eddy and his other friends Ed and Double D. In fact it was around that time he and the rest of the cul de sac kids were looking to destroy the three of "Eds" for nearly destroying the neighborhood all for a few quarters. But after seeing how the three Eds, especially Eddy, came from personal hardships with their families, the kids forgave them with open arms and they all have become friends. Kevin and Eddy continued to walk until they reached their homes. "That was SO awesome how Rolf just ran with the ball all the way down to the creek!" Kevin said with glee. "Yeah and when Ed just smashed into that fence!" Eddy practically screamed as the two boys broke into laughter remembering how their friend with the lowest IQ virtually destroyed an entire fence in their game of football. "Hey Kev can I ask you something?" Eddy sheepishly asked as the laughter died down. "Yeah sure dork" he answered in a friendly teasing way, "what's up?". "Well, we've all been friends for about a month following the whole "destroying the neighborhood and my brother" incident, and I wanted to know if you guys fully forgave us." Kevin stopped right in his train of thought upon hearing his enemy-turned-friend ask this. Kevin remembered around a month ago, right when their summer vacation began, chasing the Eds across the county to beat them up. Only to see how badly life treats them from the hands of Eddy's own abusive brother. Almost instantly forgiving them, Kevin and his friends have since welcomed the boys into their clique. They've even welcomed Johnny 2x4 back into their group, a long story. "Of course we do dork, don't ever let anyone say otherwise". Kevin embraced his friend in an awkward, but passionate friend hug. After a few seconds they let go of each other and turned to go to their respective homes before their curfews. "We still gonna hang tomorrow or what?" Kevin asked Eddy as the Wales their separate ways. "You bet Shovelchin!" Eddy shouted back "I'll see you tomorrow morning!". Kevin fired a quick wave back to Eddy as they left each other's line of sight and shut the door. He thought to himself "I can't believe we ever hated each other" as he jumped onto his living room couch, only for his dad to shout "dinners ready Kevin!" from the dining room. As he got up to chow down he thought to himself "tomorrow's gonna be great". Little did he know that those words he had with Eddy would be the last words they would say to each other for a long time.


	2. Without A Trace

Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this, and I'm sorry to interrupt but I've just got to say the usual "don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, though I REALLY wish I did, that goes to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. Also I apologize for any weird wording or grammar, I'm not perfect.

Kevin was woken up abruptly by his alarm clock at 8:30 A.M. like always. He jumped out of bed excited for the prospects of a new day with his friends as he ripped off his pajamas and jumped into the shower. He then dressed himself in his usual attire and ran downstairs, demolishing a hearty bowl of chunky puffs and a glass of orange juice. As he was eating, he saw that his parents weren't home and were at work, and left him no chore list on the fridge. "Choice!" he shouted to himself as he ran to the garage, grabbing his best football from the garage shelf of sports equipment, his prediction from last night was coming true "today's gonna be great!" As he opened the garage door ready to greet a sunny day of fun with his friends, he was struck by an unpleasant sight. There were two police cars parked outside of Eddy's home. Standing on the front lawn was a police officer talking to a man and a woman. The woman, a short, beefy woman with a mess of curly hair and was in hysterics crying into the man's shoulders, however since she was much shorter than him she was virtually crying into his chest. The man, like the woman crying into his chest, was also beefy. But Kevin could tell that his bulky appearance was because of muscle, not fat. Unlike the woman, he was freakishly tall, even towering over the officer trying to consult the woman by a good three feet. What stood out from him was his pink, almost sunburnt skin. That's when he realized that these were Eddy's parents. The officer said a few more words Kevin couldn't hear and went inside of the house. Kevin sheepishly approached the two adults, worried about what happened. "Mr. Eddy? What's happened to Eddy?" At this point Eddy's mom tried to run back into the house crying her eyes out, only to be stopped by a different police officer, saying something about not wanting her to "contaminate the crime scene" At this point, Eddy's father pulled Kevin away and got down on one knee to try to be at his height. "Listen kid, Eddy's gone missing. And I get that you're trying to be more friendly with my son and I'm cool with the little snot that would beat him up last year trying to be his friend now. But if you had anything to do with my only good son running away and leaving my wife in hysterics, then these nice officers are gonna have to take ME away to". Upon hearing this Kevin felt sick to his stomach. Had HE been the one responsible for Eddy doing "God knows what" to himself? Eddy didn't seem in bad shape when he saw him last night. Suddenly a third police officer stepped outside holding a piece of paper. Handing the parchment over to Eddy's father the officer asked to "verify if it was Eddy's handwriting". He nodded yes he read over it and turned in a sudden realization as he ran toward the house across the street screaming "Matt! Samuel!" as he banged on the front door of Ed's house a shaggy unkempt man opened the door shocked to see Eddy's dad , three police officers and Kevin at his front door. "Tony what's going on?" he asked. "Matt where's Ed? Ed's dad brought everyone inside the house, Kevin wasn't allowed inside since it was an active crime scene, but he did notice Eddy's father left the note Eddy apparently wrote on the front patio table. Kevin began to skim over it with disbelief "Me Ed and Double D can't take the pressure and torment that our lives hand us every day. Don't worry about us, we would never hurt ourselves. Don't bother trying to find us. By the time you read this the three of us will be long gone. We love you all very much." Kevin couldn't believe what he was reading. Eddy wouldn't say this stuff, Kevin even doubted Eddy even knew how to spell "torment". At this point Kevin knew this "goodbye letter" was faked. Something has happened to the Eds and whoever was responsible for it is trying to cover it up. The Eds needed Kevin and his friends help and he knew it.


	3. Hatching a Plan

Hey everyone! I'm glad you folks are sticking around to hear my story for a show that hasn't been on TV for 7 years. Anyway I've been looking at constructive criticism and I'm very open to suggestions on how to make my story much better. Anyway, as usual I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. That's Cartoon Network's deal.

It's been two days since the Ed's disappearance. Police cars had come and went and the news crews were reporting on how "three teenage boys ran away". Kevin still couldn't believe that trained police officers actually believed that they ran off, and the other kids shared his opinion and decided to take matters into their own hands.

It was a warm summer mid morning. The previous night Kevin and his friends decided they would meet at Rolf's house to decide their "game plan". Riding his bike down to his best friends house, in Kevin's hand was a file folder with what he knew about his prime suspects.

Kevin didn't even have the chance to knock on the front door when Rolf threw the door open and dragged his friend inside.

"Rolf apologizes "Shovel-of-chin Kevin-boy", but our meeting of rescuing the vanished Ed-boys must not be seen by the anyone!"

Truth was Kevin very rarely enjoyed being at Rolf's house. Not because of Rolf or his family, but because of how they kept their house. Cured meats hung from the ceiling and a clear plastic covered all the furniture. The only way he could describe Rolf's home was odd, but then again Kevin's good friend since the day they met was odd.

Surprisingly Kevin realized that he was the last one to arrive to the meeting he called for. Sitting at the dining room table were four more kids. On one end of the table was Kevin's other closest friend, and the object of his affections, Nazz.

Sitting next to her was Johnny 2x4, as always his imaginary friend Plank was by his side. He also had a healing black eye from when the kids beat him up following the events of the events at the beginning of the summer. Kevin still couldn't believe that they ever forgave him, even after he started wearing a squash on his head and did weirder stuff than usual to them.

Sitting the opposite side of the table were the two younger kids. As usual Jimmy was wearing his obnoxiously large retainer in his mouth. But it was Sarah, Ed's younger sister that caught his attention. She normally was angry and only caring about Jimmy, but this Sarah's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying recently. She also had a depressed and glum look on her face. One Kevin had never seen before, even when the Eds took her diary.

"Alright dudes and dudettes" Kevin said in a "take charge manner" as he threw down the folder on the table. "What happened to the Eds was clearly some sort of conspiracy to make them disappear and frame it to look like they ran away. The only thing we need is proof. So, Sarah, what was Ed doing the night he "left"?"

Sarah, her voice thick with tears, began to attempt to remember the night her big brother vanished.

"That night I remember I was watching TV upstairs. Ed had just finished his third plate of that night's dinner and put his plate in the dishwasher for once, mostly because our mom was starting to threaten to take some of his comics away if he didn't. I went to bed at around 8:30 that night and I could hear some sort of banging coming from his room. I thought he just got his head stuck in the wall again, but looking back at it now I-I-I-" Sarah broke into tears thinking of how she basically let her brother get kidnapped and she could've done something to stop it.

"Sarah you didn't know Ed was in danger. It's not your fault", Jimmy reassured his best friend gently patting her back as she cried into his arms.

"Rolf also heard loud noises coming from "head-in-sock Ed boy's" home," Rolf said in a sudden realization, "Rolf almost got his beating stick to silence the "Double D Ed Boy's" until he saw that the Ed Boy was receiving his nightly dream from the "Night Pixies". And should Rolf had intervened, they would have stolen Rolf's eyelids through his nostrils as he slept!"

Everyone just stared at Rolf in confusion to what he just said. "The Night Pixies?" Nazz finally asked, looking for Rolf to clarify.

"Yes! The Night Pixies! Do you live under a rock "Happy go-go Nazz-girl?" Rolf asked almost offended to what Nazz just asked him.

"Wait you actually saw someone in Double D's room that night?!" Kevin angrily asked his foreign friend.

Rolf nodded his head as Kevin reached into the folder and removed several pictures. "Did these "Night Pixies" look anything like this?" as he threw three photos on the table of the three most hated and reviled people the kids knew. The Kanker Sisters.

Rolf looked over the three photos and pointed to one after reviewing it a few times. "Rolf saw the outline of only one Night Pixie in Double-D Ed boys window, however it did remind him of the "junkyard-scrap heap Kanker girl" as he pointed to the photo of Marie Kanker.

It was no secret that everyone thought that the Kankers were responsible. For as long as the kids could remember those three were infatuated with the Eds and would go to great extremes to be with them. Kevin could still remember from early in the school year from their science class when Nazz was selected by their teacher to be Eddy's lab partner. Lee Kanker literally threw her desk across the room in response to this.

"Ok, Double D told me about his "anti-Kanker schedule" earlier this week", Kevin explained, "those three pieces of trailer trash apparently leave their trailer at 7:30 every night to go to the junkyard and return at 10. That gives us around two hours to enter their trailer and find enough evidence, or even possibly find the Eds."

Upon realizing that they would all have to "enter the hornets nest", Jimmy fainted. Rolf quickly grabbed a jar of herbs and waved it under Jimmy's face waking him up.

"I can't do it Kevin! Even if they kidnapped the Eds!" Jimmy sobbed "I still have nightmares from when I went into the trailer park last summer! My mom had to buy me a mattress cover!"

Kevin could only watch as Sarah embraced her younger friend. He wasn't surprised by this since Jimmy was always, well in his mind, a little bitch. But on the other hand he didn't blame him. Kevin was scared of the Kankers to.

"IF JIMMYS NOT GOING IM NOT GOING!" Sarah shouted as Nazz attempted to help calm Jimmy down.

Eventually Kevin wound up putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I'm not forcing you guys to come with me to the trailer park. But our friends need our help, since the police sure aren't gonna give it. But let me know right now, because all answers are final once you've made up your minds."

The room was dead silent, save for Jimmy's soft whimpering. Finally Nazz stood up "you can count on me Kev!"

"Yes Rolf will partake in the saving of the quivering Ed-boys!" Rolf said standing with Nazz.

"Plank and I are speaking out!" Johnny shouted as he to stood.

"Then it's settled", Kevin said with a sense of pride, "tonight at seven the four of us will meet at the lane. Then we will make our way to the Trailer Park."


	4. Into the Hornets Nest (or Trailer)

Hello everyone. Here we are, invasion of the Kankers trailer! Just a warning this chapter is going to be graphic! All rights to Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci

The sun was starting to set as Kevin's watch read 7:30. The four teens were hiding behind a large bush a few feet away from their target trailer.

"What's taking them so long?" Johnny whispered.

"Just wait big head" Kevin shushed him, "they'll come".

Sure enough, as soon as he said that the front door opened and the oldest Kanker, Lee, stepped outside. Lee was defiantly the scariest of the three in Kevin's opinion. Her gigantic, curly, orange hair was as always covering her eyes. Behind her was Marie, the girl Rolf saw in Double D's room. Marie was actually the smartest and most rational of her sisters, arguably making her the most dangerous of the three. Finally out came May, the youngest and least intelligent of the three.

The three girls exited their trailer home laughing evilly and pushing themselves to the ground. Just being a mere few feet gave Kevin chills.

They waited until the laughter had faded away to approach their target. Nazz handed Kevin a bobby pin and he began to try to pick the lock on the front door. All the while looking over his shoulder nervously, checking to make sure the Kankers hadn't cut their trip short and came home early.

Kevin never had picked a lock before, especially under these circumstances, so it took him quite some time. After nearly five minutes, Rolf finally took matters into his own hands and opened the window, jumped inside and unlocked the door. He had a smug face as he opened the door.

"Man why didn't I think of that?" Kevin asked himself as he held up his Dad's video camera and began to film.

Nazz turned on the lights so everyone could see. The trailer was much more roomy than it looked from the outside, even though there was only really a kitchen and living room. Kevin began to film all around the living room.

"Rolf has found one of Double-D Ed-boy's whimsical doohickeys!" They heard Rolf suddenly shout from the kitchen.

Kevin and Nazz ran into the kitchen to the sight of Rolf fooling around with a homemade contraption of funnels, tubes and cups. Kevin knew exactly what this thing was and that Double D had definitely not built it.

Nazz pulled Rolf aside and explained what it was to Rolf as Kevin continued filming in the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard Johnny shout "Kevin, Plank says we should also check upstairs!"

Kevin thought Johnny had lost it. "This is a trailer Johnny there is no upst-" he was taken by surprise as he walked back into the living room only to see Johnny walking up a flight of stairs into a hallway.

Kevin followed Johnny up the stairs as Nazz and Rolf continued their investigation downstairs. He reached the top to see two rooms. Johnny entered the one further down the hall, so Kevin entered the one by the stairs.

He turned on the light, still recording on the camera, as he panned around the room. It was clearly a bedroom from the single person bed in the center of it. The floor was a mess with trash and pieces of clothing littering the floor. He carefully reached the nightstand and saw a photo of a hideous woman standing with three, much younger Kankers. "This must be the mom's room, Kevin said to himself".

He picked up an object off the table that caught his attention. It was a cylindrical tube with a burnt bottom globe at its base. "Looks like Mommy Kanker's more than just making this stuff" he said. Reaching into the first drawer he pulled out something larger than the crack pipe on the dresser. The object was at least a foot long and tube like. It was rubbery all around it, but the damp texture Kevin felt on it made him realize exactly what this was.

"AWW SICK!" Kevin screamed as he threw it across the room, running into the nearest bathroom to wash his hands. He knew he had to get out of this room, as it was clear the Eds weren't in it.

"HOLY TOLEDO! GUYS GET IN HERE!" He heard Johnny shout from down the hall.

Simultaneously there was also a loud bang from the kitchen. He turned the camera toward the stairs to see Nazz running up the stairs

"Sorry, Rolf tipped the fridge over" she explained as Rolf wabbled out from the kitchen covered in automotive oil and beer.

"The Kanker ice box only had cans of horseless carriage juice and fermented alcohol inside".

The three teens followed Johnny's voice toward the furthest room. He was pointing into the back part of the room toward a closet that was wide open. Kevin looked around and realized that this was the Kanker's bedroom.

The four slowly entered the dark closet. Kevin felt around for a light switch only to feel a papery, thick texture. The closet, like the rest of the house was surprisingly roomy, being not only big enough to fit all four of them, but also have a lot of elbow room. He heard Rolf fiddle with something as he pulled on a chain that turned on a single lightbulb on the ceiling.

They were bombarded with pictures all over the room. The pictures were of different people, at different times, at different places. But one picture in particular got Kevin's attention.

The photo was dark. The only light source from in it was a small flash. It was of a circular bed, but a few shirts on coat hangers were also there being pushed back by the one who took the picture. The creepiest park was the fact that someone was sleeping in the bed. Kevin recognized the person as Eddy. This picture was taken from inside of Eddy's closet while he was sleeping.

Kevin backed up into a desk by the edge of the closet. He saw that there was a large box with "memoryze" written in red crayon. He got really nervous about what was in this box. If the hundreds, if not thousands of pictures weren't considered memories, what deserved to be in this box?

He slowly opened it to see a treasure trove of objects. There were a few pictures, ones Kevin really didn't want to look at, and action figure of some sort of three-eyed alien with the word "Ed" written in crayon on its foot toy story style, some old socks, a half used bottle of cologne, some empty test tubes, all sorts of thing the three witches must've taken from the Eds rooms. But the most damning was at the bottom of the box. It was a black colored beanie cap with a white stripe down its side. It was Double D's.

After making sure that he got all of the objects recorded he also saw that there were three brightly colored objects under the desk. He pulled one of them out to see it was a blue toy baby carriage, and on the inside of there was a blanket covering something. He pulled back the sheet only to jump back in surprise. In the stroller there was a homemade rag doll of Double D. As he held it in his hands admiring the creepy attention to detail, he heard Nazz scream behind him.

Nazz was tearing up and whimpering as she pointed at what caused her to scream. It was another picture, most likely taken from the wall, Kevin slowly picked it up as Johnny and Rolf crowded around him to see what it was.

The photo was also taken at night in one of the Ed's rooms, this time it was Double D's, but it was taken from a MUCH closer distance. The picture showed him sleeping in his bed. Also in the picture was Marie Kanker. Since Kevin could see both her hands, it was obvious either Lee and May had taken the picture. Marie had an evil look straight into the camera, as if she was looking into Kevin's soul. But the worst part was what Marie was doing to Double D that shocked him. Double D's pajama pants were at his ankles. And Marie had Double D's penis in her mouth.

This was the moment that got everyone. Johnny rushed out of the room and opened the window in the room, and threw up.

Rolf was at a loss for words. In fact, he could only stare at the disturbing picture in shock.

Kevin couldn't control himself anymore. He immediately crumpled up the picture and stuffed it into his pocket. He then ran toward the wall, his eyes thick with tears, and began to rip pictures off the wall and put them into his pockets.

Rolf and Nazz caught his drift and began to grab as much evidence as they could. Nazz grabbed pictures with Kevin, while Rolf went over to the box and grabbed several objects, most importantly Double D's stolen beanie.

With his pockets filled with pictures, Kevin took a glance at his watch. "Holy shit it's 9:45! Guys we gotta go before they co-" but Kevin's worst fears were confirmed as he heard the front door open from downstairs, and three sets of footprints entered the trailer.


	5. Run

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. The reason why there was no new chapter was a combination of writer's block and absolutely no free time trying to juggle school, work, and prom drama. But I've finally gotten the gist of the rest of the story and will continue to write. As always I don't own the shit it's about.

Kevin could feel his heart racing out of his chest. He turned to Rolf and Nazz with a look of pure fear, signaling them to be quit by putting his finger over his lips.

"HOLY CRAP! What the hell happened to the fridge!" He suddenly heard a high pitch female voice, he recognized it as Marie's, scream from downstairs.

He quickly turned to Rolf, still covered in axle grease and beer, and remembered that he knocked over the Kanker's fridge and must'v not put it back.

Amongst the scuffling coming from downstairs, Kevin could hear a low pitch voice, he identified it as Lee's, say "Mom's not home but her bedroom door is open! I'll bet the scum who did this is in there!"

The kids heard three sets of footsteps running up the stairs and enter the room closest by the stairs, the one that Kevin was just in.

"This is it", Kevin thought to himself, "this is how I die". He turned to his friends who also foresaw a slow demise at the hands of these psychos.

Nazz was tearing up even more than when she found the photo of Marie rapping Double D in his sleep. Mascara was running down her cheeks in a river of black. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy.

Rolf, on the other hand, was preparing himself for the Kanker onslaught. He stood with a strong pose, as if he wanted to put up a fight and go down with honor.

Johnny was….. "wait, where is Johnny?" Kevin thought as he looked around realizing he was missing.

"Psssssst" he heard coming from afar. He turned toward the sound and could see a wooden plank of wood waving back-and-forth from the window. It was Plank, and he was outside.

"The window!" He quickly whispered remembering when Johnny ran out of the closet to throw up out the window.

He motioned to Rolf and Nazz to the window and the three of them began to tiptoe across the room to the open window.

As Kevin was about to approach to window, he heard a slow, loud squeak come from one of the floorboards.

"They're in our room!" Lee shouted from down the hall, as the three sisters began running towards the room.

He immediately jumped outside, hitting the cold, gravel cover ground as he jumped and began to run.

There was absolutely no light at all save for the illuminance from the lights of the trailer park. In the pitch black, Kevin had to resort to unsung the light from his dad's camera to light his path to escape. Eventually, he slowly recognized some landmarks and made it to the edge to the construction site.

By this time he also realized, that he was alone. "Damn it!" he screamed and tried to go back the way he came to see if he could reunite with his friends.

Before he even got five feet though, he heard something. It was feminine laughter. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he could tell it was close.

He continued to run until he reached the old drainage pipe across the construction zone. It had a massive, cave-like entrance, an easy hiding place.

He entered the pipe and began to follow it toward the other side of the construction site, an easy path home. In the light of his camera, he saw several paintings on the wall in red paint. He remembered the Ed's put them there during an escapade involving them blaming cave dwellers on them breaking Kevin's window last summer.

As he continued down the damp cave, he suddenly heard someone talking to somebody else. Covering the camera light with his hand, he slowly approached the voices only to come face-to-face with a piece of wood with a smiley face drawn on it.

"Kevin!"' Johnny screamed' "thank goodness, we all thought the Kanker's got you and turned you into 3-bean and Kevin casserole!"

As Johnny said this, Nazz slowly came out from the shadows followed by Rolf, armed with a large stick.

The four eventually exited the pipe and made it to the cul de sac. There they reviewed the evidence they collected. At this point Kevin knew that with the video he recorded, Rolf's testimony of seeing Marie in Double D's room, and all the photos and stolen articles of clothing, most importantly Double D's beanie, the Ed's would be home safe soon enough.

With that, they all went back their homes. Planning to reveal the evidence they collected to the police the first thing tomorrow morning. Little did the kids know that as they entered their homes, that they would be reunited with the Ed's before it was even morning.


	6. Under pressure

Hello everybody! That's right, another chapter! Before we continue our long dormant tale, let me explain my absence. When I started writing Missing Ed's, I simply had all the time in the world. Unfortunately, I almost failed my Physics class and had to focus on school. I also was stuck with work. But now, it's my summer vacation, which means I can finally Finish this thing! So sit back, relax and enjoy! P. S. I have no right to Ed Edd n Eddy, that's Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci.

The warm June night was in full swing. The crickets were chirping their nightly song outside. The ceiling fan frantically hummed on full blast, filling Kevin's room with cold air. Laying in his bed, the restless athlete turned his head toward his nightstand. The numbers 3:23 glowed red in his eyes. He turned to his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"When will it be morning?!" He thought to himself. His mind was racing with questions.

"What if the Kankers followed us home?", "what if they decided we know too much and try to make US disappear?" "What if they decide to kill the Ed's to get rid of the evidence?" "What if the cops wind up not believing us and arrest us for trespassing?"

The darkness and silence in the room was suddenly broken by the glow and loud ringtone of his cell phone.

Kevin shot up from his bed and grabbed the phone. There was no name on the caller ID, but he did recognize the number was Rolf's home phone number. Rolf didn't have a cell phone, instead his family shared a landline. And it was a wall phone from at least 2001.

"Hello?" Kevin asked in a quiet voice not wanting to wake his parents.

"Kevin!" He heard the familiar high pitched voice of his best friend in the receiver, "you must come quickly! The Kanker she-witches have invaded Rolf's shed!"

The phone went dead and Kevin grabbed a baseball bat and snuck out his window toward Rolf's house. "I knew it!", he thought to himself, "they followed us back!"

As he approached the door he heard Rolf shouting from the massive backyard. He turned to the fence and saw a large hole in it. He remembered that Rolf told him that this was the "nincompoop entrance" for when Ed came over to Rolf's to help with yard work. He figured that this was how the Kankers entered.

He crept into the yard alerting Rolf of his presence. That's when he noticed Rolf was not joking around with this, as he was holding an elephant gun, pointing it straight at his shed.

Rolf gave Kevin a signal to be quiet and the two boys slowly approached the shed. Rolf poked the door open with the gun and they jumped inside.

"SHLARGART!" Rolf screeched in surprise and anger upon seeing the condition the Kankers left the shed in.

The walls were completely barren of any tools. A butter churner was thrown down across the floor with the remains of the cream leaking across the floor. Rolf's tractor was missing both its wheels and its engine. Kevin was actually impressed with how the three girls had managed to sneak away carrying all four tractor wheels and the engine without being seen.

"STAY AWAY" was written on the back wall with a gigantic hole in the wall. Towards the back of the hole, Kevin saw a wooden pole sticking up out of the ground with a piece of clothing attached to it.

It was a small T-shirt with a bright yellow color, with a red stripe down the side. It was Eddy's shirt.

"You were right no-nonsense Kevin-boy" Rolf retorted, the three succubi have nabbed the Ed-boys."

"If they're not in the trailer park, or the construction site, then the Ed's must be close."

Kevin then had a sudden realization and turned towards the direction of the large abandoned house towards the edge of the neighborhood.


	7. Lost and Found

Hola amigos, we are almost there! As usual I've got no right to this series, though I wish I did. That's all Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci.

The old house had sat abandoned on the other side of the neighborhood for as long as Kevin could remember. Neither he, nor any of the other kids, knew of its previous owners or their fates, but he did remember that the Kankers once used the old house to hold the Ed's captive and "marry" them.

The two boys crept from Rolf's backyard toward the home through the cul de sac. Suddenly, Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around about to swing the baseball bat

He brought with him to defend himself, only to stop when he saw it was Nazz.

"Jesus Kev what the hell?" She shouted.

"Sorry," he retorted, "but we're pretty sure the Kankers have the Ed's in the old house".

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Just trust me" was all he could think of.

The three teens carefully approached the rotting home from the side, stealthily entering the overgrown front yard covered in dandelions as tall as themselves.

Since Rolf still carried the elephant gun, he approached the door first. The front door was missing its doorknob since the Ed's entered the home last year, so it was easy to enter.

The living room was mostly empty, any remaining chairs were covered with white sheets. There was a large hole and a floorboard sticking up towards the back of the room.

"This kind of reminds me of the house from "I Was A Cotton Swab in Madam Tongue-Itches Ear Wax Museum", you know that miniseries on the Syfi Channel?" Nazz remarked.

"We are not here to recount on "poor-taste film box miniature programs" "Avril Lavigne before her music sucked" Nazz-girl!", Rolf announced quietly while pumping his gun, "we are here to rescue the "dropped on their heads as babies" Ed-boys!"

By this time the trio had made their way to the basement. There was a washer and dryer rusting by the stairs. Also an elevator shaft was visible on the wall, but what caught their attention, was the countless mirrors.

"Nothing down here" Kevin whispered disappointedly, "let's try upstairs".

Once upstairs, against their better judgement, they split up to cover the countless rooms.

As he reached the back room, Kevin felt himself trip over something.

"Shit!" He shouted as he hit the floor with a loud thud. The squeak in the floorboards, along with his profanity, echoed through the house. Stumbling to get up, he noticed he had tripped over some toy train tracks.

Following the out of place tracks, he shouted to Nazz and Rolf to follow them with him. The maze of the hallway quickly escalated from the second floor to the third floor.

The third floor had clearly been occupied. Pink, heart-shaped arches lined through the hall toward the room at the end.

"What the hell?" Nazz spoke the question on all their minds as they looked closer into the arches.

On one side of the hall, there was a model kitchen with a sock doll modeled after Double D cleaning dishes. On the other side, a doll Ed was sitting in a recliner watching a mini TV.

Kevin found the Eddy doll, as well as an ironing board, on the floor in the middle of the hall, as if it had been smashed into.

They carefully approached the last door at the end of the hallway. There it lead to the attic.

Kevin tried the door only to find it locked. Rolf took it upon himself to open it using his gun, blasting the door into pieces with one shot.

As the dust cleared and the ringing in the kid's ears ceased, they crept into the attic only to find what they were looking for. The Ed's.

"Guys!" Kevin shouted as he ran toward them, embracing his three missing friends.

"KUFIM!" The Ed's all said at once, their voices muffled by the rags stuffed into their mouths.

Nazz and Rolf joined him and began to realize the horrors the Ed's had been through.

All three were on the floor in chains with dog collars around their necks. All three were chained to a pole in the middle of the floor.

Ed had makeup all over his face to the point where he looked like a Picasso art piece. His giant, green, jacket and striped shirt were missing revealing his slender, muscular body, covered with bruises, cuts and burns.

Double D was completely naked, save for his hat and socks, his physical wounds were little compared to the others but his face was red and puffy, evidence that he had been crying heavily. Unlike his other friends, he had a chain and cinder block tied around his ankle.

But Eddy clearly had it worse. Both his eyes were swollen and black. His head had been completely shaved and drawn on. Completely naked, he was covered head to toe with cuts bruises, burns, blisters, and other scars.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get you home" Kevin reassured his friends.

Once each Ed had been freed, the tricky part was getting them out before the Kankers returned.

Rolf threw Ed on his back, elephant gun in the other hand. Nazz carried Double D since he was the lightest. And Kevin carried Eddy. Before they left he did snap a few pictures to use as evidence on his phone.

As they reached the ground floor, they were stopped right in their tracks. Blocking the front door, their only escape, was May, Marie, and Lee Kanker.

"Just where do ya think you're going with OUR boyfriends?!" Lee demanded.


	8. Calling a Bluff

It's here! When I last left our heroes, I left them in quite the pickle. The kids had found the Ed's only to be cornered by the Kankers with no help in sight! Can the kids protect the Ed's and themselves? Or will they wind up caught in the Kanker's web of wrath? All rights go to Mr. Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

"What do ya think you're doing with OUR boyfriends!?" Lee shouted to the terrified kids.

"Watch it Lee", Marie intervened, "the blue haired ones packing" pointing toward the elephant gun in Rolf's hands, now pointing right toward the sisters.

Kevin never realized that Rolf aimed the gun at the Kankers. The feeling of realization that his best friend just pointed a gun at someone swept over him with a feeling of dread, even if it was the Kankers, he wasn't ready to watch someone die. Then another feeling crept up on him. Rolf was calling a major bluff.

In order to open the door to the room the Ed's were locked into, Rolf had shot through the lock. The weapon in his hands was extremely old and definitely only carried one shot. And Rolf was now pointing an empty gun at three dangerous psychopaths.

He swung the weapon between the sisters shouting odd words that Kevin could only describe as curse words from Rolf's country. He kept a stern face trying to hide his fear of the Kankers finding out about the ruse.

Luckily the Kankers hadn't put the pieces together and began to back up toward the wall.

Nazz finally took control since Rolf was just swinging around the gun like a madman and Kevin just froze in fear.

"Listen up you crazy skanks!", this sudden remark shocked Kevin, he never heard Nazz shout like that before, "we're taking your "boyfriends" and leaving. And unless you want to leave to, I'd strongly recommend that you not prevent us from doing so."

Before the kids could make good on Nazz's threat, Lee turned toward Marie and whispered something into her ear. An evil grin smirked across her face as she then crept across to the other side of the room.

Lee then turned to May and whispered something else into her ear. Like Marie, May then broke from their formation and crept toward the opposite way of Maire.

As Rolf struggled to keep the gun fixated on a single Kanker, Kevin could see right through their battle plan.

"You can't shoot all of us at once big boy" Lee commented as the sisters began to circle the kids like hungry sharks.

"We are not long for this world!" Ed shouted from Rolf's back.

"It's been nice knowing ya Kev!" Eddy yelled into Kevin's ear gripping his back tightly as if it were a life preserver.

Before the Kankers could go in for the kill, the entire room was filled with police sirens and red and blue lights, creeping in from the windows.

"This is the Peachcreek Police Department!", an officer yelled from outside through a megaphone, "come out with you're hands up or we will storm the building!"

Everyone inside looked at each other in confusion. Double D finally broke the confused silence "who alerted the police of our presence?"

Nazz turned to the traumatized boy resting on her back and whispered "that was me, before I left to go with Rolf and Kev, I called Johnny and told him if we didn't report back to him in 30 minutes to call the cops".

Marie and May were still too confused to comprehend the situation they turned to each other looking for advice from one another. "They really do can't function properly without one another", Kevin thought to himself.

Lee on the other hand, wasn't taking it the same way as her sisters. Almost as if she didn't know what she was doing and didn't understand the consequences of her actions, she did something that none of the kids were expecting.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME!" She screamed as she wrestled the gun out of Rolf's arms. Kicking the front door in, she allowed an ocean of red and blue lights to overtake the barely lit room, forcing Kevin to squint his eyes, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

"GUN!" One of the officers shouted was the entire front wall was riddled with bullets. The sound of the hail of gunfire echoed in the empty room.


	9. Finale

Well folks, this is it. The final chapter of Missing Ed's. Thank you all so much for putting up with my bad cases of writers block, and absolutely horrendous writing style. I did have a lot of fun writing this, and hope to keep writhing fanfics soon. Like always, I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.

"GUN!" an officer shouted from outside.

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Kevin almost immediately threw himself and Eddy to the ground. Nazz and Double D followed suit. Kevin had to grab Rolf with Ed still on his back and drag them to the ground since neither of them understood what was about to go down.

The entire front wall became riddled with bullets. From the amount of holes in the wall, Kevin guessed there had to have been around 15 or more police officers, all shooting at Lee.

For a brief moment, all he could hear was ringing. Smoke and dust had filled the room bringing visibility to a minimum.

Next thing he knew, the room was overrun by police officers.

"We need paramedics right now!", Shouted the officer who assisted Kevin and Eddy onto their feet. "You kids okay?" He asked in a gentle and concerned voice.

"WHAT DID YOU MONSTERS DO WITH MY SISTER!" May shouted from across the room as two officers restrained her, and began to read her rights.

Marie, though her face was covered with tears, said nothing as an officer lead her away to a squad car.

As Kevin and the others were helped outside, he couldn't help but notice the blood on the front porch.

They were all brought to the pice station for questioning and the Ed's were later reunited with their families and sent in for victim consoling.

As Kevin suspected, the night the Ed's all went missing the kankers had each snuck into their houses, knocked them unconscious, and restrained them in the house. There over the course of those horrible two days, they were beaten, raped, burned, and physically and psychologically tortured.

Lee had miracously survived being shot, only three of the bullets actually hit her, and made a full recovery, just in time for her trail.

The sisters were each charged with multiple charges, from kidnapping, to conspiracy, all the way up to rape. Their lawyers attempted an insanity plea, but the evidence was to sufficient. But Because they were between 13 and 15, they were all charged as minors.

Because she eventually cooperated and was remorseful for her actions, May was sentenced to 10-30 years in juvenile corrections with the possibility of parole.

Marie fully cooperated with the police and even ratted her mom out on the meth lab in their trailer, in addition to some of her customers, she was given 10-20 years with parole.

Because Lee had threatened officers and aimed a weapon at them, she was given the mandatory 40-50 years without parole.

The Kankers mom was also charged with drug charges and sentenced to 10 years since she named off her customers and other dealers, she was found to have no idea about what her daughters were doing.

The kids and the Ed's families contributed to their therapy and consoled them. Eventually, although they continued to suffer from the trauma they received, they were back to their normal lives.

And nothing made Kevin happier.


End file.
